1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly, to a computer enclosure with an electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding clip.
2. Description of Related Art
Equipped with removable covers, computer enclosures incorporate such electronic components as disk storage and PCI cards normally encased within a metal enclosure. Despite providing an “outer skin” for the computer, the covers are themselves unshielded. The encased electronic components are prone to conductive electromagnetic signal leakage from the covers. Such electromagnetic emissions can significantly impact performance of other electronic components outside the enclosure, and components within the enclosure can be affected by the emissions of the electronic components from outside the enclosure. Thus, shielding components of highly conductive material in a sealed enclosure is necessary.
A common response to this necessity is to use compliant spring fingers around the perimeter of the cover to make grounding contact with the computer enclosure in order to lock in the electromagnetic emissions within the enclosure. The spring fingers are made of electrically conductive material, and through the use of fingers around the edges of the cover or base enclosure, grounding contact is achieved via the fingers when the cover is installed. However, after the spring fingers are used for a long time, the fingers are easily plastically deformed. As such, the grounding contact is influenced to depress the EMI shielding the enclosure.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.